Claire Dearing
Claire Dearing was the former park operations manager of Jurassic World, the younger sisrter of Karen Mitchell, the sister-in-law of Scott Mitchell and the aunt of Zach and Gray. Personality She is tough and stubborn, but is also feisty, kind, clever, humorous, supportive and resourceful. She even takes off her shirt to reveal her tank top, then needed to save her nephews from being devoured. Story Early life Not much is known about Claire Dearing's except that she has an older sister, Karen.At some point in her life and before or after Jurassic World's opening, she was hired to be senior assets manager for the titular dinosaur park. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Sometime in June, her nephews, Zach and Gray, visited her and her place of work. As her job did not allow her to spend a great deal of time with them, she had her assistant Zara look after them while she received Verizon Wireless investors who wanted to learn about the park's new attraction, a genetic hybrid named Indominus rex. After meeting her nephews at the Innovation Center, she received the visiting CEO of Jurassic World Simon Masrani, and brought him to the Indominus rex Paddock. Masrani asked her to bring Velociraptor trainer and behaviorist Owen Grady to check the paddock for flaws, and she reluctantly went after the trainer given their uneasy relationship. During their visit to the paddock, the I. rex eventually escaped from captivity and went on a chaotic romp throughout the park. She went back to the Control Room, and after seeing the first attempt on capturing the dinosaur fail, requested an emergency shutdown of the park's attractions. After finding out Zara was not with her nephews, she called them and discovered they were on the Gyrosphere attraction. Once discovering the boys were riding a sphere into the restricted area where the I. rex was loose, she decided to go after them, forcing her to again collaborate with Owen. While trailing the nephews, they found the Gyrosphere damaged and one of the Apatosaurs wounded. Once they reached the abandoned Visitor Center, they figured the boys had fixed one of the Jurassic Park Jeeps to drive back to Jurassic World, and were attacked by the Indominus rex. They witnessed Masrani's helicopter be brought down by escaping pterosaurs from the Jurassic World Aviary, and ran back to the park while swarms of Pteranodons and Dimorphodons flew above them. After reaching Main Street, Claire and Owen were attacked by a Dimorphodon that tried to carry Owen away, leading Claire to grab his rifle and shoot the pterosaur to put it to sleep. Shortly afterward she found her nephews and escorted them to safety in the Mobile Veterinarian Unit MVU-12. While checking Owen leading Blue and the rest of his Velociraptors to hunt the Indominus rex on her tablet, Claire witnessed the hybrid take control of the World Velociraptor Pack pack. An InGen Soldier warned them of the raptors and went to the back of the vehicle to try to get inside it. He was then attacked by Delta and Claire hit accelerator and soon Echo smashed through the driver's window trying to kill Claire. The raptors pursued her vehicle, but both of them were defeated as Claire drove Echo into a tree in the pursuit and her nephews tased Delta with a cattle prod when she tried to go inside the back of the vehicle. Afterward, they met up with Owen while driving on the road who told her that they needed to go indoors. Claire then called Lowery to send in a rescue chopper. Entering the Hammond Creation Lab, Claire found that the InGen Security Division had commandeered the building, and Vic Hoskins revealed he had ordered the creation of the Indominus rex seeking a living weapon. The Velociraptors attack, forcing Claire's group to go out to Main Street. Owen convinces his raptor pack to attack the I. rex, but once Gray concludes they "need more teeth" to defeat the hybrid, Claire figures a solution. She calls Lowery Cruthers to open the T. rex paddock, and uses a flare to attract Rexy the veteran T. rex into attacking the I. rex. After the evacuation, Claire was in the warehouse with the rest of the survivors where she reunited with her sister and brother-in-law arriving. She hugged Karen before leaving the nephews to their parents and left together with Owen. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom The Evolution of Claire Relationships Owen Grady When Claire first meets Owen at his bungalow, inviting him to consult with the asset, Indominus Rex, the new attraction, and about his control with the raptors and Owen telling her they both never had a second date, she acts a little flirty with him and he as well with her to come down to the Indominus Rex paddock. Her relationship with Owen is trust and learning that chaos leads to a war zone at the new Park, Jurassic World.When she and Owen were about to into the jungle to find her nephews, she tightens her shirt and rolls up her sleeves, telling Owen, 'I'm ready to go." When she and Owen see a Apatosaurus attacked by the hybrid, Indominus Rex she lays her hands on it, feeling sorry it was killed and 5 other Apatosaurus killed by the hybrid. She feels more sorry and feels horrible the hybrid killed them for sport. At the end of the film after Claire sees Owen helping an old man and he stares at her and the two meet up with each other, she asks him what they should do and Owen tells her they both should stay together, 'for survival.' She smiles and leaves with Owen. Zia Rodriguez Franklin Webb Maisie Lockwood Simon Masrani When Claire is invited by Simon Masrani to fly to see his new dinosaur paddock, Indominus Rex they both have a conversation if the hybrid will scare kids. It more likely scares parents, giving them nightmares. When Claire is back at the staff room after the Indominus escaped from its paddock and Simon and her watching the security cameras where the Indominus kills the Asset Containment Unit as Simon told Owen they couldn't kill it because the asset had $26 million invested in it. Claire agreed with Simon's saying and kept watching the security camera, ignoring Owen's warning that the Asset Containment Unit were going to be killed by the hybrid. Lowery When Claire meets Lowery at the Staff room, checking his T-Shirt, 'Jurassic Park' she asked him if the shirt was in poor taste. Lowery said the first park was legit and Claire told him to clean up his desk. He ignored her and she pushed a trash can to him, knocking his Jurassic World cup into it, angering him. When she calls Lowery, Lowery warns her IGen wants to use Owen's raptors to hunt down the Indominus. At the end of the film when Claire is running towards to the T-Rex paddock, she tells him to open it. Which he does asking her why it had to be personal. Karen Mitchell When Claire gets a call from her older sister, Karen asks Claire if she was spending time with her nephews, Zach and Gray Mitchell while driving to Owen, Claire said she was busy to spend time with Zach and Gray causing Karen to cry. Claire promised Karen she'd spend time with her nephews. At the end of the film when Claire, Zach and Gray Mitchell are back at the Mainland, her nephews are reunited with their parents and Claire hugs Karen. Karen hugged Claire, thanking her for watching out for Zach Mitchell and Gray Mitchell. Zach & Gray Mitchell When Claire meets her nephews at Innovation Center, she tells them she'd will try to spend time with them when she is off work. When Zach and Gray Mitchell are stuck in the Gyrosphere in the jungle while Claire calls Zach where he and Gray are while she was driving with Owen to find them, the phone dies, causing it to breakdown. When Zach and Gray were tipped upside down by the Indominus, Zach tried reaching for his phone to call Claire but the Indominus somehow smashed Zach's phone after he and Gray escaped and when Claire and Owen arrived where the Gyrosphere was destroyed by the hybrid and she found Zach's phone, she thought he and Gray were killed. She saw their footprints and followed them with Owen. After Claire and Owen kissed, she looked in front of her and Owen and saw Zach and Gray alive, running towards them, asking them where they went and Zach and Gray followed her and Owen to the Jeep to avoid all the people running out of the park, Jurassic World. Zach and Gray asked if they could stay with Owen. Claire was confused. When Claire is watching Owen and his raptors hunting down the hybrid, Indominus, Zach tells Claire her 'boyfriend's a badass.' She smiles jokingly. When Claire is told by Gray Mitchell they need more teeth, meaning Rexy, telling her they need the T-Rex to stop the Indominus. She reaches for the flare and walkie talkie to call Lowery to open the T-Rex paddock and Claire to use the flare to get Rexy's attention. She tells Zach and Gray to wait and it'll be fine and she runs to the T-Rex paddock. When Rexy and Indominus are facing off each other and Rexy gets knocked down to the ground, Claire tells her nephews and Owen to run to her to watch Rexy fight the hybrid and Blue as well and they keep running, watching Blue and Rexy defeat the hybrid. After the hybrid was defeated and Rexy left and Blue as well, her and Zach and Gray and Owen look out at the park and think it will be shut down and abandoned. At the end of the film when her and Zach and Gray are back at the Mainland she watches over them a little bit until her sister arrives with her husband, she tells Zach and Gray their parents have arrived and they are reunited with their parents and Claire hugs her sister, Karen. Trivia * In one of the scripts for Jurassic World, Claire was named Whitney was to have a much smaller and darker role, being the antagonist of Vance, the original name of Owen Grady. Category:Humans Category:Jurassic World Employees Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mitchell Family Category:Dearing Family Category:Alive